


Three Lovestruck Idiots

by ThatCrazyCanadian



Category: Naruto
Genre: (just barely but better safe than sorry), Alternate Universe - College/University, Love Confessions, M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27830347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatCrazyCanadian/pseuds/ThatCrazyCanadian
Summary: A series of short vignettes exploring the relationship between Naruto, Sasuke, and Gaara.
Relationships: Gaara & Uchiha Sasuke, Gaara/Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto, Gaara/Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	1. Narusasu

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eeveelutiontrainer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eeveelutiontrainer/gifts).



> This was mostly written because Mel was complaining about the lack of Narusasugaa content and because they're holding some of their own writing hostage until I gave them 2000 words. So, two birds with one stone and all that.
> 
> Also, this is my first attempt at writing something that isn't shamelessly self-indulgent reader-insert fic, so don't expect too much.
> 
> Enjoy!

_Evening exams are the work of the devil_ , Sasuke decided. Not only do you get to spend the entire day stewing in your own anxiety, but they both start too early to let you eat a proper dinner and end too late for you to actually put off eating. Inevitably, this meant that you’d start feeling hunger gnawing at you partway through, negatively impacting your performance. 

This was the situation that Sasuke found himself in as he left the building where his chemistry midterm was being held. Jamming his headphones into his ears, he took a moment to assess his options. Either he could get something from one of the restaurants that surrounded campus, or he could go home and make something himself. The latter required effort on his part, something that he wasn’t really in the mood for at the moment. The former, on the other hand, required interacting with other people in what was almost certainly going to be a small and crowded space, which he _definitely_ wasn’t in the mood for. 

So, home it was then. Home also had the advantage of having his boyfriend, who had a way of getting him to stop thinking about everything in his life that irritated him, an ability for which Sasuke was eternally grateful (though he would never admit it to anyone, least of all Naruto). As he turned to leave, a firetruck raced by with its sirens blaring. Even with the music blasting into his ears, the sound was sudden and loud enough to startle Sasuke momentarily. He rolled his eyes in irritation, silently cursing whoever had probably made a stupid decision while drunk and/or high.

The rest of his walk to their apartment building was mercifully quiet, and Sasuke spent most of it staring at the stars starting to emerge in the sky or kicking small rocks down the sidewalk. As he got closer, it became harder to ignore the fact that the sirens that had passed him earlier were gradually getting louder again. As he rounded the final corner, it immediately became clear why: the trucks were parked in front of their building. A small crowd was scattered across the front lawn, and Sasuke quickly spotted Naruto among them.

Naruto was facing away from the street and didn't notice his boyfriend approaching him from behind until his arm dropped weightily onto Naruto’s shoulder. To his credit, he only jumped a little at the sudden contact, quickly turning around to see who had snuck up on him. As soon as he saw Sasuke standing there, his face brightened and he broke out into a wide smile.

“Sasuke!” he exclaimed. “How’d the exam go?”

“What did you do this time, idiot,” Sasuke sighed, not even bothering to phrase it as a question.

At this, Naruto’s smile became a comically overdone pout. “Why do you always assume it’s my fault, ‘Suke?” 

Rather than actually answer, Sasuke just leveled a flat stare at his boyfriend, whose resolve quickly crumbled. “I just wanted to do something nice for you!” he whined. “I know you’re always talking about how these late exams make you hungry and I thought I could, ya know, maybe have something ready for you when you got home?”

Sasuke’s irritation immediately drained away, replaced by a warm feeling of ill-advised fondness that could only be described as love. 

“C’mon dumbass, you can buy me ramen instead.”


	2. Narugaa

Love was an emotion that confused Gaara. Conceptually, he understood what it was. He understood it was what he felt when Naruto laughed, or smiled, or just existed around him. But when it came time for him to actually express that love outwardly, he was lost. The fact that he was even dating Naruto at all was nothing short of a miracle. His confession had been an embarrassing nightmare, despite the weeks of meticulous planning he had put into it. Luckily, Naruto had caught on to what was happening and had stopped him when he tried to run.

As with all things, he had gotten better with practice, both through his own relationship with Naruto as well as by watching how Naruto and Sasuke built and maintained their relationship. However, even taking his improvement into account, Gaara still worried that he was somehow emotionally shortchanging his boyfriend. Meeting Naruto was easily one of, if not the best, things that had happened to Gaara, so the thought of potentially losing him over his own inability to properly give Naruto the emotional presence he deserved filled him with a terror unlike anything else.

That’s why tonight had to go perfectly. This was his and Naruto’s designated date night, an event that typically consisted of the two of them ordering food in from somewhere and eating it on the couch while Gaara listed to Naruto ramble on about whatever little things happened to have grabbed his attention at some point during the day. There wasn’t necessarily anything wrong with this - Gaara enjoyed it perfectly fine and Naruto seemed to as well - but it didn’t strike Gaara as particularly romantic. Tonight though would be different. Gaara had put a good week of preparation into it, even going so far as to survey Naruto’s friends for ideas (under the promise of total secrecy, of course.)

Everything started exactly as Gaara had planned it. He intercepted Naruto as soon as he got out of class, much to the surprise of his boyfriend. Naruto gave him one of those “I’m happy but not entirely certain what’s going on” smiles, which slipped more into confusion when Gaara asked (then insisted) to relieve him of his backpack. 

Their first stop was a park between campus and the apartment that Naruto and Sasuke shared, where Naruto had mentioned seeing a family of ducks on his way home. Given the frequently capricious nature of wildlife, Gaara anticipated the small pond to be empty. It seemed that fate had decided to smile upon him this day though, as there was indeed a mother duck surrounded by a small fleet of ducklings swimming near the shore. Excitedly, Naruto grabbed his arm and dragged him off the path and down to the pond. Within moments, the ducklings had swum ashore and surrounded Naruto. One walked into his hands and he lifted it up to Gaara’s face, who just marveled in the absolute trust that animals seemed to instinctively place in this beautiful man.

By the time they left the park, Gaara was starting to feel an emptiness in his stomach that meant he needed to eat.  _ All according to plan _ , Gaara thought, as next up was dinner at Ichiraku. The ramen shop wasn’t exactly the most traditional destination for a romantic meal, but it was Naruto’s favorite. Gaara had considered making Naruto food at home, but Temari, who had been hanging around when he had floated the idea with Shikamaru, had looked at him like he was insane. Admittedly, his sister had a point. Unlike Naruto, who just didn’t have patience required to follow a recipe, Gaara had awful luck when it came to making anything more complex than a sandwich. He could feel his wallet crying when he promised Naruto that he would pay for as many servings with as many toppings as he wanted, but he quieted it by reminding himself that anything that made Naruto this happy was worth whatever the cost was.

The sun was beginning to set once they arrived at Gaara’s apartment. This is where he would execute the crown jewel of his date night plan. He unlocked the door, flicked the light switch, and- nothing happened. This was potentially concerning. He jiggled the switch a few times to confirm its non-functional state, then walked further into his darkening apartment. There, he could see that nothing plugged into an outlet was turned on.

_ This can’t be happening _ , Gaara thought,  _ I can’t have done all of this planning just to be derailed by a power outage _ . His rapidly spiraling mental state was abruptly stopped in its tracks by a hand placed gently on his shoulder.

“Hey Gaara,” Naruto said, “Are you doing alright?”

Gaara sighed. “I... wanted to make this a perfect night for you because you’re always doing so much for me, but-”

Naruto cut him off. “Gaara, any night with you is a perfect night. I mean, don’t get me wrong, I’ll let you buy me ramen any day of the week, but I don’t need anything fancy from you to make me happy.” He walked over to a closet and began rummaging around in it. “Here, look,” he said, pulling out a few of the many candles Gaara kept around, along with a lighter. He began placing them around the room, lighting them as he went. Once the room was bathed in the warm glow of candlelight, he started playing some song Gaara didn’t recognize on his phone and reached out to him. “Dance with me?”

Neither of them knew the first thing about how to dance, so they were laughably terrible. Gaara couldn’t care less. Standing there in his boyfriend’s arms, he felt happier and more secure than he had in a while. 

“Naruto?”

“Hm?”

“...I think I love you.”

In better lighting conditions, Gaara might have seen the joyful tears forming around the edges of Naruto’s eyes. “I love you too, Gaara.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me, looking at this chapter which is substantially longer than the others: Hmm I might have a bit of a bias here.


	3. Gaara & Sasuke

Gaara hated being away from home for an extended amount of time. He loved his siblings, he really did, but finding accommodations for his cat was... difficult, to say the least. Shukaku was incredibly temperamental and didn’t take well to travel, a combination that meant that Gaara preferred to stay close to home whenever possible.

Luckily, there were a few people other than Gaara that Shukaku could tolerate, with Naruto and Lee topping the list. Gaara couldn’t say he blamed him; both of the two were about as close to a personification of sunshine and rainbows as it was possible for a human to be. At the same time, Gaara didn’t know if he felt comfortable leaving his cat alone in either of their care for more than a few minutes. Yes, Naruto might have been his boyfriend, but that didn’t mean that he had to trust him with his most important non-human friend. 

And then there was Sasuke. Gaara would freely admit that he hadn’t exactly been the man’s biggest fan when they first met. He had seemed haughty and self-important in a way that really irritated Gaara. When combined with the way he brushed off people who he viewed as lesser than him, it reminded Gaara uncomfortably of the way he had been before meeting Naruto. 

Worst of all though was the fact that Sasuke had clearly been into Naruto. Gaara, who had been nursing his own crush on Naruto at the time, became bitterly passive-aggressive and protective of his future boyfriend, believing that he deserved better than Sasuke. Fortunately, it had never escalated, thanks in part to Sasuke simply not caring and Naruto not understanding the idea of two of his friends not liking each other. 

The one-sided war had continued until one day when Naruto decided to bring Sasuke with him to Gaara’s apartment, apparently operating under the belief that they would start to get along if they just spent more time together. It went over about as well as one might have expected, until Shukaku walked into the room. For absolutely no apparent reason whatsoever, he calmly walked up to Sasuke, jumped up onto his lap, and laid down like it was no big deal. 

You could hear a pin drop in the room as everyone stared at the cat now curled up in Sasuke’s lap. Gaara was shocked at Shukaku’s sudden betrayal, Naruto was pulling his phone out to take pictures, and Sasuke wasn’t certain what he was supposed to be doing with his hands. 

In the end, Naruto had technically been right. Perhaps he hadn’t expected that reconciliation would be delivered via cat, but that was exactly what had happened. Shukaku’s immediate willingness to accept Sasuke into his life made Gaara reconsider his own stance on the man. He didn’t know if cats were necessarily the best judge of moral character, but if a grouchy bastard like Shukaku found Sasuke as tolerable as Naruto and Lee, then Gaara supposed he might as well try.

Gaara was snapped out of his reverie by a buzz from his phone. A text message from Naruto. Opening it up, he saw it contained an image and an incomprehensible string of emoji. It seemed that Sasuke had invited Naruto over to his apartment (or, more likely, that Naruto had invited himself over) where he was taking care of Shukaku during Gaara’s absence. The photo was of Naruto grinning stupidly, Sasuke with a softer scowl than usual, and Shukaku pressed up between their faces, looking thoroughly displeased.

_ It’s funny what can bring people together _ , thought Gaara, smiling softly down at his phone.  _ Even if it is just their shared love for an angry cat and a hyperactive boy. _


	4. Narusasugaa

Fridays were Naruto’s favorite day of the week. Not just because classes were over, but also because Friday nights had become a de-facto group at-home date night between him, Gaara, and Sasuke. Given that Gaara and Sasuke weren't actually involved with each other, he didn't know if this could  _ technically  _ be called a date night, though to him it was a night spent with both of his boyfriends so it was close enough.

Naruto’s Friday classes didn’t end until the early evening, a fact that brought him no small amount of frustration. It meant that by the time he got home, both Sasuke and Gaara had already been at the apartment together for several hours. Gaara was sitting on the couch reading a book and gently petting Naruto’s cat, Kurama. Though he couldn’t immediately see Sasuke, the thick and delicious aroma rolling out of the kitchen gave a pretty good indication of where he probably was. 

Turning the corner into the kitchen, Naruto saw that his assumptions were correct. Sasuke was standing over the stove, slowly stirring a pot of something that was the source of the smell. “Sasuke!” he exclaimed, louder than was probably appropriate. “You’re making dinner for us?”

Sasuke, who, Naruto now realized, was wearing his headphones, jumped at the sudden loud interruption by his boyfriend. “Obviously, idiot,” he grumbled. Naruto leaned in to see if he could steal a taste of whatever Sasuke was making, but got his hand slapped back. “It’s my mother’s curry,” Sasuke told him. “It’s almost done, so you’ll enjoy it when I tell you to.” Naruto pouted, but retreated to the living room, understanding that he was being banished from the kitchen (though not before he snuck a quick kiss to the side of Sasuke’s face.

In the living room, Gaara put his book aside to let Naruto sprawl across the couch with his head in Gaara’s lap.

“‘Suke’s being mean to me,” Naruto complained.

“Hmm,” Gaara hummed. “Were you trying to eat his food before it was ready?”

“...Maybe.”

Gaara laughed softly. “You should know better.”

Naruto huffed and the two lapsed into a comfortable silence, just enjoying being with each other. Eventually, they were interrupted by Sasuke from the dining room.

“Food’s ready, so you better not have fallen asleep!”

Naruto was up in an instant, nearly tripping over himself in his haste to get to the table. What Sasuke had poured over rice was a deep, nearly black, red, and the smell burned Naruto’s nostrils. “Are you sure this is safe to eat?” he asked, cautiously poking at the meat as if it was going to jump out and attack him.

“Of course it is,” Sasuke replied, popping a chunk into his mouth like it was no big deal. “When have I ever hurt you before?”

“Well-” Gaara began, finally making it into the dining room.

“I meant with food,  _ obviously _ .”

Gaara had no good response to that, so he shrugged and sat down at his chair across from Naruto, who continued to watch the two with suspicion. Sasuke continued to eat as normal, and while Gaara’s first bite resulted in a surprised look from the redhead, Naruto didn’t see any adverse reactions. His fears assuaged, he took a big mouthful of the curry-

-And his mouth was immediately on fire. He immediately jumped from his chair and sprinted to the kitchen, ripping open the fridge to grab the jug of milk there. Feeling like he was only moments away from death, he didn’t even bother pouring himself a glass, instead opting to uncap it and drink straight from the bottle. 

“I hope you’re planning on buying us some new milk after this, you gross animal,” Sasuke said. Naruto turned back towards the dining room to see his traitorous boyfriend looking at him with an eyebrow raised.

Naruto pointed at him with the hand holding the milk jug. “I trusted you!”

Sasuke shrugged. “It’s not my fault that you’re too weak for my curry. Gaara doesn’t seem to be having any problem with it.”

“Sasuke, you know I love you, but you are an evil, evil man.”

“You keep saying that and yet you keep still dating me.”

Naruto returned to the table, placing the milk down weightily. Now that his mouth was melting slightly less, he had to admit that it tasted pretty damn good, though he certainly wasn’t going to give Sasuke the satisfaction of knowing that.

The rest of the evening passed much less eventfully, with just a minimal amount of fighting over what movie to watch and more than a few thrown popcorn kernels when Naruto couldn’t help but provide his own color commentary to Sasuke’s winning choice. Unsurprisingly, Gaara was the first to fall asleep, slumping against Naruto’s left side. Though Sasuke did his best to fight his rising exhaustion, he too eventually passed out, leaving Naruto squeezed between his two sleeping boyfriends. Carefully, Naruto reached around Sasuke for the remote, turning the TV off before leaning back and closing his own eyes. They would all wake up in the morning with awful cramps across their bodies thanks to the awkward positions in which they fell asleep, but that was a problem for the future. For now, it was just the three of them sleeping comfortably in each other’s arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! While writing this, I started thinking that I might want to expand it into something more substantial (you know, with all the free time that I definitely have). Let me know what you think.
> 
> You can find me on twitter:   
> @desXrosiers
> 
> Oh, and I'll be taking that writing, Mel. 😎


End file.
